


Rule number one

by apricity



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, Nicky knows you shouldn’t feel happy in prison. Feeling happy here just seems like inviting bigger trouble than you already have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule number one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/gifts).



> Two 'missing scenes'. One set in 1x05, the other in 1x13.

 “Hey, Alex”

 

It ends on a downnote, like there is going to be a question that follows, but it doesn’t come. Nicky watches in the mirror as Alex glances back over her shoulder, face still as stone, waiting. She watches Pipers face falls from expectant to panicked as Alex turns back to fiddling with her browline. It isn’t until Piper rushes out of the room, toilet paper still in hand, that Alex’s expression changes at all, relaxes. Only the slight easing at the base of her jawline gives away that it was clenched before.

 

Nicky is glad she’s still busy brushing her teeth, because she seems incapable of saying anything but the wrong things about Piper to Alex. And it’s not like she’s gotten a clearer picture of what went down between them for her trouble. Anyway, she’s starting to think their backstory was more of a mural than a picture.

 

The look on Alex’s face when she catches her eye in the mirror tells Nicky that not even a mouthful of toothpaste managed to keep her from making some kind of a fuck up.

 

Nicky spits and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, laughing, “What?”

 

Alex puts on an almost convincingly rueful face. “Rule number one, _never date straight girls_.”

 

“You are not seriously trying to pass off the shit storm of bad juju you two have going on as just some ‘straight girl remorse’ bullshit, are you? Because I _get_ straight girls. And . The straight girls who aren’t really straight. The straight girls who just want to try it so they can lord it over their less sexually experienced friends. The straight girls who are just having sex with the _wrong_ guys. The straight for Jesus girls. And because I _get_ the straight girls, I _got_ the straight girls. So don’t even try to tell me this is all just because she is currently vacationing in dick-topia.”

 

Vaus cocks an eyebrow. “Really, the you got the straight for Jesus girls?”

 

A smug look crosses Nicky’s face.

 

“It’s the skirts,” she says, “Something about a woman that wants to fuck them, but comes in an outfit they think they still might want to wear on one of their ‘edgy days’ or some shit. You know, non-threatening and all that.”

 

Nicky leans smirking against the sinks for a minute before remembering where that tangent had started. She snaps her attention back to Alex who had started to meticulously fill out her cat eye eyeliner.

 

“But you’re taking advantage of my penchant for pussy and skirts to distract me from the point at fucking hand, now fess up”

 

“Yea, ok, so her auditioning as the hetero yuppy posterchild that isn’t all that went down with us. But that and her recent round of unbelievable narcissism should allow me to get away with not wanting to see her for a while.”

 

Alex looks up to see whether Nicky is going to let that lie and watches as something else plays out across her face.

 

“Yea, you know what my favorite part of breaking the golden rule is?” Nicky says, the real disappointment she’s been pretending not to feel bubbling up into words she knows have almost nothing to do with the real issue, “When you get a girl who is ambiguously still with a guy. Like that open ended, open relationship shit. But of course it’s only really open ended on one side.  Fun for a while, but then eventually their moral inconsistency means you can’t count on a decent fuck from day to day.”

 

Alex watches Nicky pore over her hairbrush, looking for a stray hair to pull away. She wishes she didn’t know what Nicky was really saying, but like anyone who had ever broken rule number one, she was all too familiar with that feeling.

 

“Come on now, that doesn’t look like face of an eternal taco-night optimist,” says Alex, wide encouraging smile flashing as she turned back to the mirror. 

 

“Ah, fuck it, you’re right. That shit was good, but not good enough to wait around for.”

 

“Those tits?” Alex stretches an arm out toward Nicky’s torso like she’s gesturing to a display. “It’ll be taco night again for you soon, just wait.” Alex gives her an appreciative mock leer that makes Nicky snort, just those millimeters of movement landed Alex’s gesturing hand on the bare skin at the base of Nicky’s ribs.

 

Nicky covers the hitch in her breath she thinks Alex must have felt given where her hand is by elbowing her teasingly as she heads out of the room.

 

******************************

 

“Alex”

 

The first one is almost an accusation.

 

The last one is a plea.

 

As soon as Piper disappears through the doorway, the resolve and anger leave Alex. Her shoulders sag slightly. Without saying anything, Nicky scoots along the cot and wraps an arm around Alex’s back to pull her into her side.

 

They just sit like that for a while. And even though Alex stays silent and Nicky knows she is thinking about Piper, Alex told her to fuck off. She told Piper to fuck off and is sitting with her head on Nicky’s shoulder and every once in a while, when Nicky moves the hand she’s running in small circles on Alex’s back to a new spot, Alex’s exhales almost (almost) sounds like little sighs. And Nicky feels almost content.

 

The truth was, Nicky had been into Alex from the first day she saw her. ‘Undeniable fucking swagger’ had been her first impression, and there was absolutely nothing unappealing about that. But she’d had Morello then, who was pretty and sweet and funny (sometimes even on purpose). And who came like fucking fireworks every time Nicky ate her out, which isn’t too bad for the ego. And if for a while Nicky had imagined the legs hooked over her shoulders were a bit longer, the hair a bit darker, the gaze less earnest, it wasn’t like Morello was in a position to get jealous. It usually took less than forty minutes after they fucked for her to mention Christopher. Nicky timed it for five days before the smirk she got out of it began to feel strained. 

 

Now, Nicky knows you shouldn’t feel happy in prison. Feeling happy here just seems like inviting bigger trouble than you already have. But she pushes that thought aside, if for no reason other than because it's the holidays, and that’s the time of year people are most entitled to a little delusional happiness. So when Sofia comes in and starts making a fuss that people need to be on time for that pageant and some of the more pliable inmates start moving in the direction of the chapel, she gives Alex’s hand a squeeze and leans in to whisper, “Listen, Vaus, I’ll be back for those hideous earrings in a minute, don’t go anywhere.”

 

When she comes back with a key begged off of Taystee back stage and pulls Alex to her feet the eyebrows under knit together under her glasses in confusion, but she lets herself be pulled along the hallway. In the opposite direction most of the women are heading.

 

Nicky is still trying to lock the library door from the inside when she feels the soft pressure of Alex’s breasts, then hips against her back. She just manages to flip the bolt before cool fingers brush the hair from her neck and Alex rasps, “Merry Christmas to me?” in her ear.

 

The laugh Nicky feels in her chest comes out more like a moan than she’d meant and Alex responds by pressing more firmly against her. Breasts, belly and thighs pressing her against the wall while her hands

 

By the time Alex begins kissing up the back of her ear, Nicky is desperate to find something to fill her hands with. She spins to face Alex, pulling her back in with hands spreading up against the bare skin of Alex’s back. And even though Alex had just fucked her behind a board in her cube, when her mouth crashes into Nicky’s, she still gets that feeling. Like her chest is too full and she’s afraid to breathe in or out.

 

Nicky was a sucker for ritual and getting to know a new person’s body was no exception. She was so absorbed in seeking out all the bits of skin that would make Alex moan or get breathy when kissed, licked or nipped that it takes her by surprise when Alex kisses her way between her breasts and down her torso until she is kneeling, insistently pulling at the waist of her pants.  She watches Alex’s face as she lifts one of Nicky’s legs onto her shoulder and trails her fingers along her thigh, slowly moving from the outerside to the inside as they work their way upward. Lips slightly parted, eyes dark and focused on the skin her hand is moving over. Her eyes only occasionally flick up to Nicky’s face, always accompanied by the kind of wicked, expectant grin that makes Nicky’s knees feel just a bit more like water.

 

She had gotten so used to fucking straight girls. So used to only seeing want and release in a woman’s eyes from below, while she was the one doing the eating.

 

Nicky can see when she pulls back from kissing her thighs that Alex’s lips have gotten wetter and the space between the has gotten wider. They still barely serve her heavier breathing, as if she’s been teasing herself as much as she was Nicky. When she finally slides two fingers home, the look on Alex’s face is enough to make Nicky wonder if she might just come right then. But Alex is pumping her fingers to a beat that builds and that thought is erased from Nicky’s mind. As Nicky’s hips start to rock, Alex adds her tongue swirling around her clit. Once Nicky begins to tip over the edge, Alex pulls back, one steadying hand on Nicky’s hip the other firmly in place and just watches. Nicky isn’t picky about aftershocks,  but she think that look of almost fierce hunger might have been responsible for a t least a few of them.

 

Once her legs steady enough to walk, she pulls Alex further into the library, between the shelves. As her fingers dip down over the uniform waistband and she can feel stomach muscles tense and pull as she slowly lets her hand dip lower. When she slides her hand past where she’d teased for so long to part Alex’s lips, she knows she wasn’t wrong about that look on Alex’s face before.

 

When she curls two fingers forward Alex, Nicky is smiling into the kiss before it turns to a gasp.

 

Later, laying with her head on Alex’s stomach, one hand running along the back of her thigh, Nicky can hear the muffled sounds of the chorus in the chapel singing “I Saw the Light”. So little of their skin is touching that every bit in warm contact feels electric.

 

Nicky looks at the shelves around them and laughs, thinking about the last time the two of them had been in this spot.

 

“So, about that escape. Where do you wanna go?”

 

The smile Alex gives her is almost shocking in how much softer it looks than the ones Nicky is used to seeing on her.

 

“You know,” Nicky can feel the vibration in Alex’s chest when she talks, “I think I might be starting to get a few ideas.”


End file.
